


Thinking About This

by triplebang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Insecurity, M/M, Sexual Frustration, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplebang/pseuds/triplebang
Summary: Jisung can't stop the ache that his body feels whenever he's around Chan, and he thinks he knows the one thing that will help it go away.





	Thinking About This

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been properly proofread or beta'd, so I apologize in advance for any dumb mistakes. 
> 
> The title is from 3RACHA's 'Wow' haha

Jisung wouldn’t be able to tell you when it started, this weird ache in his chest and his limbs. It’s the ache that he gets whenever Chan gets a little bit too close, a little bit too cuddly. Is it because he has feelings for Chan? Truthfully, he wouldn’t be able to tell you; all he really knows is that he wants Chan to touch him.

Yeah, maybe it’s a bit wrong to want the leader of your group to have his firm hands all over you, but have you _seen_ those hands? Jisung gets such an odd feeling in his gut whenever he sees them, like there’s something crawling inside and tickling him. Sometimes, Chan makes the crawling reach his crotch and Jisung gets uncomfortably close to getting hard.

It’s embarrassing, really. On the bright side, he’s gotten very good at pushing all of those strange feelings away and just acting like his dumb and goofy usual self. Nobody even suspects a thing. Either way, he’s sure he’s not the only one in the group experiencing these kinds of feelings, right? They’re all young men with loads of hormones. He’s convinced that Changbin feels the same thing for Hyunjin that Jisung feels for Chan. So, really, he’s doing fine.

Except, no he’s not. Chan had asked both Changbin and him to be guests on his ‘Chan’s Room’ live that he usually does, and they’re listening to 3RACHA songs. It’s all going fine, they’re all cringing, except when ‘Wow’ finally comes on, Jisung just really can’t deal with the intense embarrassment. He wants to run away, but Chan doesn’t let him, so Jisung ends up curling into him while Chan holds him. At that moment, lots of emotions course through his body. Certainly the cringe doesn’t help him, but Chan’s so warm and broad and… Jisung’s heart does flips, and his face heats up from it all. He wants to hide forever, either in Chan’s arms or far, far away from the leader; he can’t decide.

The only thing he can do is just go with the flow, try not to shake, and regain control of his breathing. He plays everything off as simple embarrassment from being forced to listen to their old songs, and everything goes well. The real challenge starts when he has to act like he’s _not_ thinking about Chan’s broad and warm figure. He’s definitely _not_ thinking about the elder pushing him down against the bed, caging him and having his way with Jisung. Nope. No.

But, he totally is. He can’t even look at Chan anymore without feeling his cheeks heat up. It’s ridiculous how badly he wants those strong arms to hold him down. The saddest part of it all is that, even if it were acceptable to sleep with the leader, Jisung would be way too shy to even try initiating anything of the sorts. That, and he’s too self-conscious of his body. Chan’s all nice and strong and toned, and Jisung, well… It’s not that he doesn’t have any muscle or anything, it’s just he’s never really been comfortable with the way he looks. The idea of Chan actually seeing his naked body terrifies him, and would honestly be enough for him to not want to get fucked by him anymore.

If only it were that simple, though, because Jisung still wants it, and he wants it so bad. Ever since that live, he both avoids Chan and gets really close to him. He doesn’t know if anyone notices his odd behavior, because if they do, they don’t say anything about it. He just feels very weird, and he has no idea how to deal with any of it. It’s so bad that it even starts bothering him while he’s trying to work, his mind always floating off and thinking about Chan again. It’s awful.

The worst thing that could possibly ever happen happens when he’s zoning out in front of a paper of sloppily scribbled and crossed out lyrics. “Jisung,” Chan calls for his attention.

Jisung snaps out of his daze. He’s sitting in one of the studios, and he hadn’t noticed the time pass. Chan probably came in to tell him to start heading back. “Oh, what time is it?” he asks, reaching for his phone and lighting the screen up.

“Late, but actually, can we talk?” Chan closes the door to the studio behind him and goes to sit near Jisung. He’s got that fatherly look on him, as if he has a son who’s been neglecting to do all of his homework, or something. Is Jisung in trouble?

He stares at him with wide innocent eyes, and his heartbeat picks up slightly, uncomfortable with the look on Chan’s face, and also their proximity. “What is it?” he asks wearily. “I swear the dishes were _not_ my fault.”

Chan simply chuckles and explains, “No, it’s not about that. I just wanted to know if you’re okay? You’re acting really strange, more than usual. Like, you seem to be distracted? I just wanna know what’s up.”

Oh, no. No. “Uh,” Jisung hesitates, avoiding eye contact. He really doesn’t know what to say. He could lie and make something up, or lie and tell him that nothing is wrong at all. Except, his brain isn’t really coming up with anything right now, so he’s dumbly staring in front of him, gripping onto his pencil. Maybe he could tell Chan the truth… No, wait, he can’t. Maybe he can tell him a half truth? Maybe he can just… try to make Chan figure it out on his own? He has no idea what to do, and Chan’s concerned gaze is making his muscles itch, begging him to run away. “I don’t know,” he blurts, and he wants to slap himself.

Chan raises a brow and asks, “You don’t know?” When Jisung doesn’t respond, he continues, “It kind of seems like you do, though. It’s okay if you’re not comfortable with telling me, but I just want to make sure that you’re alright. You know that you can trust me with anything, right? I’d never judge you or anything like that.”

“I know,” Jisung says slowly. “It’s just, this is very embarrassing.” His face is heating up already. Chan places a hand on his Jisung’s thigh, and oh no. He knows that it’s supposed to be reassuring, but his useless brain only makes him imagine the hand crawling up, getting closer to his crotch, and-

“That’s okay, I also go through plenty of embarrassing things. It’s just a part of life. Maybe you’ll be able to look back at whatever it is and laugh about it?” the leader suggests, and Jisung swallows when he feels the hand start to massage him.

“Maybe, but I doubt it…” he replies. His body starts burning, and it’s ridiculous how Chan hasn’t even done anything, yet he feels this way. Jisung lets out a breath and leans into Chan, pressing his forehead against the elder’s upper arm so that he can’t see his face.

Chan sighs and wraps his arms around him. The warmth is so nice and inviting. He looks up and pouts at him, whining slightly. Chan laughs. “What is it?”

The younger turns his eyes away, trying to control his heavy breathing. All of the areas that Chan is touching feel hot, and Jisung wants the leader to properly burn him. “Hyung, I’m…” he hesitates, “I just, my body feels weird lately.”

Chan blinks at him, seemingly in thought. “Weird how? Are you getting sick?”

“I don’t think so, I’m just…” He doesn’t finish his sentence. Instead he looks down and chews on his lower lip. He really hopes that Chan gets his message, otherwise he’ll just stab himself with the pencil.

“Oh,” the elder exclaims softly. “Is it like, you know,” he stops for a bit, trying to find the right words, “You’re horny?”

Jisung nearly chokes at the bluntness of it, but he shyly nods, shoving his face into Chan’s neck. He's almost shaking, but he hopes that Chan understands how bad Jisung wants him. He hopes that Chan makes a move, or offers to help him out or something.

Instead, the leader just laughs and says, “Alright, I’ll try to get everybody to leave you alone. You probably need some quality alone time.”

The younger deflates. “Right, thank you.” Jisung doesn’t want alone time; he wants Chan time. He grips onto the elder’s shirt, but doesn’t say anything more.

They eventually make it back to the dorms. Jisung can tell that the leader's trying to get the members distracted and have them do something. He really is trying to make it so that Jisung can get some alone time, and Jisung finds it admirable. The elder pulls him aside and says, “Alright, you can use Changbin and my room, everybody’s distracted so nobody will bother you.”

Jisung nods, but for some reason he doesn’t move. Why doesn’t he move? He could easily go and bury his face into Chan’s pillow while he jacks off. He finds it very funny that Chan would let him use his room rather than the bathroom or something, but he’s certainly not going to complain.

Yet, he can’t help himself when he grabs onto the hem of Chan’s shirt as the leader starts turning away. He looks at him questioningly, and Jisung looks down. “I’m…” He has no idea what to say, but he doesn’t want Chan to leave him alone. “It’s not enough,” he blurts.

Chan’s expression turns into an even more confused one. “What’s not enough? Time? I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Jisung wants to die, his breathing gets shaky, and he mumbles, “I mean, my hand…”

Chan doesn’t say anything, and Jisung’s too afraid to properly look at him. He’s so humiliated, but he’s made it this far. He’s either going to have Chan fuck him, or he’s going to get closure and try to move on. When the silence prolongs, he finally dares to look up, and the elder’s just staring at him with an unreadable expression.

“I don’t know what you’re getting at,” exhales Chan. He looks uncertain, and Jisung really doesn’t know how to elaborate it better. So, instead of using his words, he hesitantly pulls on Chan’s shirt some more to bring him closer. After a moment, Chan grabs onto one of his hands. “Jisung.”

The younger shyly stares at him, then averts his eyes. “Hyung,” he whines quietly, and he thinks that Chan finally understands when he hears him breathe out through his mouth.

The leader grabs him by the hand and leads him into his room, then shuts the door. Jisung stays in place, uncertain of what to do. Chan turns to him and asks, “Am I reading this right?”

Jisung’s hands feel all sweaty. “Maybe?”

Chan lets go of Jisung, and instead he softly slips a hand underneath the younger's shirt and cautiously rubs his waist. “This?”

Jisung nearly tears up. Chan is touching him. “Please,” he chokes out and grabs onto his wrist to keep his hand there, and to even move it further.

“What exactly do you want me to do?” Chan asks, moving his hand on his own now to rub at the small of his back.

Jisung gulps. “I can’t say it. I want… so much.”

The leader breathes in deeply. “From me? Or anyone?”

“You,” Jisung answers immediately. “Only you, I don’t know why, but you make me feel so weird,” he finally admits.

“I see,” answers Chan carefully. “Jisung, I’m not sure we can-“

“Please,” the younger nearly cries out. “I mean, sorry. It’s okay if you don’t want to, I get it. Hyung, I’m sorry for being so weird, I’m just going to go mad. Tell me if you don’t want to, and I’ll try to get over it.” He looks up at Chan, and his expression is completely unreadable. Jisung has never been as scared of rejection as he is in that moment. He even contemplates trying to play all of it off as a joke.

Before he gets the chance to say anything else, Chan pulls him closer, so much that their lower halves are touching. Both his hands make it to Jisung’s ass, and the younger man lets out an embarrassing whimper. “Okay, what do you want me to do, Jisungie?” he asks softly, and the younger almost melts at the way Chan says his name.

He leans down against Chan’s shoulder and quietly whispers, “I want you to…” He can’t even finish his sentence properly. It takes him a few tries, but he eventually spits out, “Want you to fuck me. Really hard. Please.”

This time, it’s Chan’s turn to swallow. “That’s risky…”

“Hyung, I’m so desperate,” whimpers Jisung, nails nearly digging into Chan’s flesh from where he holds him. “I can’t stop thinking about it, please.”

He’s surprised when he feels his body being pushed, and the next thing he knows is that his back is lying flat against Chan’s bed as the elder crawls on top of him. He leans down and gently places a kiss onto Jisung’s neck, and the younger nearly moans out in pleasure, before he realizes that there are other people in the dorm. He bites down on his lower lip and grabs onto Chan’s back. “You want it that bad?” the leader asks when he pulls away,

Jisung nods. “Yeah, you’re really hot,” he confesses, and immediately feels embarrassed about it.

Chan grins cheekily and says, “Huh, I guess you’re cute too.” He leans down and their lips nearly press together, before he asks, “Can I kiss you?”

Jisung doesn’t even bother replying, he just pushes himself up and finally connects their mouths. Chan doesn’t hesitate before he starts kissing him hungrily, and Jisung is almost surprised by how eager he seems. His hands move up to tangle themselves into the elder’s blonde and curly locks. They feel so soft, and Jisung is so overwhelmed with happiness and satisfaction that he could actually cry.

Chan pulls away after a while, and he starts leaving kisses all over Jisung’s face. “Love your cheeks,” he coos, and Jisung feels himself getting redder. He gets that compliment all the time, but for some reason it feels different right now.

He feels all nice and warm and tingly, right up until the point that Chan starts to push his shirt up. Jisung panics and says, “Wait.” Chan looks up at him, concerned. “Can I please keep my shirt on?” he asks shyly.

Chan seems confused and he pouts a bit. “Okay, sure. Is there anything else you want?”

Truthfully, Jisung kind of wants Chan to not look at his body at all, but he realizes how hard of a request that would be if Chan’s supposed to fuck him. “No, just that. And, I guess please don’t stare.”

Chan hums and nods. “You have a very nice body, though. I often think about wanting to see it properly,” he admits, and Jisung feels butterflies fill his lungs. He almost wants to tell him that he can, but no. Jisung doesn’t want to disappoint him, and he doesn’t know how to elaborate his thoughts better.

He doesn’t respond with anything, and instead he pulls Chan back down for another kiss. The elder obliges. This time around, their kiss is much deeper and much sloppier, and Jisung tries to taste as much of Chan’s mouth as possible. He’d be grossed out by all of the spit involved if he weren’t so infatuated with the elder.

Chan slips his hands underneath Jisung’s shirt and he lets them roam around the younger’s chest and his stomach, lightly scratching here and then and eliciting tiny whimpers from Jisung. “Hyung,” Jisung whines, grinding up slightly and hoping that Chan gets the message. The elder laughs through his nose and lifts himself up. He pulls down Jisung’s sweatpants and briefs off, before stripping himself as well.

Jisung gets incredibly shy and nervous, twisting his lower half so that his dick is less visible. Chan’s of course, looks amazing. Tasty, even. Jisung kind of wants to put it in his mouth, but he’s too nervous to ask. Either way, it’s not like he would know what he’s doing.

Chan notices his demeanor, and asks, “Sungie, are you sure this is okay?” He rubs the side of his leg gently.

Jisung nods. “Yeah, sorry. You just look so good, and I’m…”

Chan frowns. “What do you mean? You look amazing Jisung, you always do.” He emphasizes his point by running his hands down the sides of his thighs. He then slips them underneath his knees, and he spreads Jisung’s legs apart so that he can properly settle in between them. One of Chan’s hands brings up a leg to his face, and he presses a soft kiss onto the inside of his thigh, and Jisung shivers.

He can’t decide if he hates or loves feeling so exposed in front of Chan. While on one hand he feels self-conscious, on the other he can feel himself getting harder.

He gasps when he feels something warm wrap itself around his erection, and he looks down to see Chan’s hand start to slowly work him up. “Oh, wait,” Chan says and let’s go. Jisung lays there, confused, before he realizes that Chan went to go grab the lube that he hides in the room. He returns to where he was sitting, and pours some of the it into his hand, warming up the liquid a bit before he carefully presses a finger against Jisung’s entrance. His other hand grabs the younger's dick again, and he asks, “Are you ready?”

Jisung nods, and then he feels Chan’s finger start to push in. He breathes in slowly, forcing his muscles to relax. It feels weird, but he’s done this kind of thing before, so it’s not completely foreign to him. He focuses on thinking about how nice it feels to finally have Chan touch him like this, and he suddenly wonders if this might all be a dream. If it is, Jisung doesn’t want to wake up any time soon.

Chan eventually works a second finger in, all while gently jacking him off. It’s a bit difficult for the younger to not clench and make things difficult, but he’s trying really hard. When the third finger enters, it definitely stings and he has to ask Chan to stop for a bit. The elder listens to him and waits, busying himself with Jisung’s dick, trying to keep it erect.

After a while passes, Jisung lets him continue. Chan works his hole open, making sure to go gently as he stretches his fingers inside of him. Jisung starts getting used to it, and soon enough, he feels like he’s ready for Chan’s dick, finally. “Channie-hyung,” he moans and lifts his hips up slightly, and Chan gets the message.

He pulls his fingers out and pours more lube onto them, then he spreads it over his cock, making sure to coat it generously. There’s suddenly a loud noise outside of the room, and they both widen their eyes when they realize that somebody could walk in at any moment. Chan nervously bites his lip then says, “Get under the covers, we could act like we’re just cuddling if anything.” Jisung nods and obliges.

They both get underneath, Chan bringing it over his back and getting on top of Jisung. The younger wraps his legs around him, and truthfully, he has no idea if it would really fool anyone. It’ll have to do, though, because he needs this right now. He actually likes it better being underneath the covers, because now he feels less exposed. He also maybe could have asked Chan to fuck with the lights off. Wow, he’s kind of dumb.

He feels the head of Chan’s cock press against his entrance, and he focuses on regulating his breathing again. The leader leans down and presses an open mouth kiss against his neck, giving him little licks and nibbling slightly. Jisung shivers at that, and then he feels Chan start pushing in. His face scrunches up in discomfort, but eventually Chan thrusts in fully, and it’s bigger than what he expected it to be.

Neither of them move, Chan only continuing to leave kisses, helping him relax. Kind of hard to do, though, when Jisung hears loud laughter from outside the room again. He looks at Chan nervously, and the elder whispers, “Do you want to stop?”

Jisung shakes his head ‘no,’ then he says, “You can start moving. Slowly, please.”

“Of course,” Chan says reassuringly, and presses his lips against Jisung’s forehead. He pulls out and pushes himself back in, grunting lowly. The sound he makes arouses Jisung, and he really hopes that Chan feels good. He had no idea how much it would turn him on to know that the elder likes it, but it’s doing a lot for him, and it helps with the discomfort.

Chan sets a steady pace, pushing in and out, and Jisung savors the way his dick feels inside of him, pulling on his ring and stretching it open. He gets used to the feeling, and when Chan finally rubs against his prostate, it takes everything he has to not moan like a whore. “Fuck, right there,” he pants. Chan nods.

He pulls out, which makes Jisung frown in confusion. “Flip over, onto your side,” he commands. Jisung nods and does as he says, and Chan settles on his side behind him, lifting the younger's leg slightly so that he can push himself back in. Jisung groans at the feeling of the new angle, and he waits for Chan to find his prostate again. When he does, he gasps and pushes his hips back, silently asking for him to go a bit harder. The elder Chuckles and kisses the back of his neck. “You feel so good, Sungie,” he praises, and Jisung moans.

Suddenly, three things happen at once. Jisung hears the door open, Chan drops his leg and wraps his arm around Jisung’s waist, and Changbin enters the room. The younger can hear his own heartbeat resonating in his ear, and he desperately tries to calm down his breathing as Changbin moves forward into the room, seemingly searching for something.

“Hey, Changbin,” Chan greets casually, rubbing Jisung’s stomach in a soothing manner. “What are you looking for?”

Jisung still feels Chan’s cock inside of him, and he feels his breath hitting against the nape of his neck. He can’t help but feel as though what they’re doing is obvious, with his breathing erratic and his cheeks being flushed, but Changbin doesn’t even give them a look or anything. His sense of touch seems heightened at that moment, because every piece of his flesh that connects with Chan’s feels like it’s buzzing with electricity. He feels himself clenching and unclenching around the length inside of him, and he realizes something horrifying.

He’s enjoying this.

He feels his cock throb at the idea of Changbin questioning them. What if he were to lift the covers? Then, everything would be right on display. He’d see that Chan is buried deep in him, and that Jisung is rock hard and enjoying all of it. The simple thought of how humiliating that would be practically makes his dick leak, and a nearly silent whimper escapes his throat.

“You okay, Jisung?” Changbin suddenly asks, not having answered Chan’s question, and the younger’s breath catches in his throat. Did he hear the sound that he just made?

Jisung can’t seem to manage to form any words, so Changbin looks at Chan questioningly. “He’s fine,” answers the elder for him. “Jisungie’s just been feeling homesick, that’s why he’s been acting so off.”

“Ah,” draws out Changbin, “Alright.” He grabs onto some sort of notebook, then crouches down next to the bed to level with Jisung’s face. “I know how you feel. We were worried that it was something more serious. I hope that the company lets us see our families again soon,” he sighs.

Jisung nods and simply says, “Yeah.” He can’t trust his voice to say any more than that. Changbin ruffles his hair and gets back up, then he exits the room while shutting the door behind him.

The younger exhales dramatically, and Chan giggles. “I think he figured out what’s happening,” whispers the elder, kissing Jisung’s neck.

Jisung panics and asks, “Really? We’re pretty obvious right now, aren’t we? Fuck. Hyung, what are we going to do? Shit.”

Chan laughs and says, “I’m just kidding, but it kind of feels as though you would have liked that.” He reaches down and wraps his hand around Jisung’s dick, running his thumb over the leaking slit. “Am I right?”

There’s a moment of hesitation before Jisung hesitantly admits, “Maybe…”

Now that Changbin is gone, the younger feels his anxiety start to calm down, making room for more arousal as Chan starts to fuck him again. The man pushes his shoulder down, so that Jisung is lying flat on his stomach, and he gets on top of him, dick pushing deep inside of him.

“Fuck,” Chan curses. “That’s so hot. I had no idea you were into that kind of stuff. What else do you like?” He fucks him slowly, so that Jisung is able to speak properly.

“I don’t know?” he replies hesitantly. “I didn’t know I was into this. All I know is that I’d like to be fucked roughly by you.” His voice gets all shy and small at the end.

Chan groans and places a hand on the back of Jisung’s head, pressing his face into the mattress underneath them. “Yeah? Is that how you always imagine it?”

Jisung moans at the tone in Chan’s voice, all stern and harsh, and he feels his dick twitch against the surface underneath him. “Yes,” he whines. “Please. I want you to use me to get yourself off.” He has a hard time getting the words out of his mouth with how embarrassing they sound, but when he feels Chan thrust into him harshly, the embarrassment escapes from his body through a dragged out moan, and now all he wants is for Chan to fuck him senseless.

“Like this?” the elder asks, snapping his hips into him almost painfully hard, so much that the sound of skin slapping resonates throughout the room.

The younger can’t even manage to form any words, so he just hums in agreement. Chan keeps it up, but he’s not going particularly fast. “Stop trying to be gentle with me,” he whines, and he hears a sigh behind him. “Please, Channie-hyung, want you to make yourself feel good.”

At that, Chan finally pushes Jisung down harder and starts fucking into him faster. Jisung loves the way the burn feels, but he loves the sounds Chan makes even more. His panting and his groaning turn him on so much, so he clenches around Chan’s cock, hoping that it makes him feel nicer. As this happens, every time Chan thrusts in, Jisung’s dick rubs against the fabric underneath him. While it slightly burns, it also helps him get off, and he finds himself starting to both fuck himself back against Chan and rutting down against the bed.

The sensations overwhelm him, and when Chan angles himself in such a way that allows him to hit Jisung’s prostate again, the younger starts losing control over his body’s reactions. He’s pretty sure that he’s moaning loudly, but it just feels so good that he doesn’t care. All his mind is focused on is trying to reach his orgasm, and the way Chan starts praising him helps him get closer.

“Fuck, Sungie, your tight little ass feels so good,” he slurs, and Jisung curls his toes in pleasure. “Love the way you keep sucking me back in. Do you like my cock so much?”

“Yes,” Jisung pants. “Love it so, so, so, so much,” he cries. “Want you to fuck me over and over again.”

Chan’s pace starts getting more uneven. He starts slowing down, then he pulls out and makes Jisung groan in disappointment. The younger still ruts himself against the bed, though, desperately wanting to cum. Chan sits back and the blanket falls behind him, and Jisung’s too out of it to care about the fact that his ass is all exposed under Chan’s gaze.

He feels something warm and wet land against his ass cheek, and he realizes that it must be Chan’s cum. The pure thought of it turns him on so much that Jisung’s hips still and he cums against the bed, then rubs his dick against it to ride out his orgasm.

His breathing is labored and his mind is clouded, and he barely notices when Chan leaves from behind him. Jisung feels him come back and presumably wipe the semen off of his ass, and he realizes that he doesn’t know how to explain to the leader that he just came all over his bed.

It doesn’t seem like he needs to, though, as Chan turns him over onto his back, revealing the wet spot underneath him. Jisung looks up at him innocently as the elder sighs. “I’m gonna need to clean that up,” Chan says to himself. He then wipes Jisung’s dick and puts him back into his briefs. “Go get ready for bed,” he tells him. “I’ll deal with this, then I’ll be sleeping with you tonight, okay?”

Jisung shyly nods. A part of him wants to help Chan out, but another is just so fucked out that all he wants to do is go to sleep.

Later, when Jisung’s already settled into bed and starting to fall asleep, he feels a body slide underneath the covers right next to him, and a warm pair of firm arms find themselves wrapped around Jisung’s waist. The younger smiles to himself and gets comfortable against Chan’s chest, sighing deeply. He realizes that getting fucked by Chan wasn’t the thing that he wanted most after all, though it was certainly nice. What he wanted most is to just feel the leader pressed against him reassuringly. It helps the ache in his chest finally subside.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or comment. It means a lot to me.
> 
> If you need anything from me: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tripIebang/)


End file.
